


Dancing the cares away

by MidknightMarauder



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidknightMarauder/pseuds/MidknightMarauder
Summary: In a home, created by a princess and a song-teller, you will normally hear laughter and music, however, this day, the princess and the song-teller must work together to defeat the cries of their teething babe.
Relationships: Brea/Kylan (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Dancing the cares away

It had been almost half a day since the childling had begun wailing at the top of her lungs. The little babe’s cheeks were red and soaked with tears. Snot oozed down from her nose, which they had to constantly clean with a cloth… this only increased her discomfort. The childling was growing her first tooth, and the aching pain she felt, fuelled her cries. It had been like this for a few days now… the little one would go in and out of these cries but they’d usually be able to distract her. 

Yet now, little Kira didn’t seem to let up no matter what they did. She was fully set on screaming the hut down by the looks of it. They’d tried giving her cuddles, her favourite toys, soft, cool food and even walks which were one of the childling’s favourite things to do. But Kira continued to cry. 

Her mother, Brea, rocked the little one in her arms softly, humming a lullaby softly in hopes of calming her child’s outburst: 

“Can you see the lights above?   
Shining bright for you my love  
Look at the beauty they will share  
Watching over us with care  
Sleep my darling, dream a new   
For tomorrow waits for me and you”

For a moment, her heart stopped as the childling stopped her cries and looked up into her mother's eyes with a fascinated look. Brea smiled down at her, but that soon was replaced with an exasperated sigh as Kira’s wails soon began again. She patted the childling’s back, cooing to her as the babe wriggled in her arms. It was as if the childling was unsure if she wanted to cuddle or not. 

Brea looked over to her husband who was sitting in his chair by the hearth. Kylan shared the same look of exhaustion and hopelessness. He’d tried to get Kira to stop crying for over an hour, using his firca to play sweet melodies to the childling and retelling the adventures of Jarra Jen. His hair fell out of it’s usual neat plait, thanks to Kira’s wandering hands, and was now a wavy mess down his back. 

Brea gave him a sympathetic look as he rubbed his brow. She knew he would be trying to grasp at ideas of how to calm his screaming childling. Kylan was always so soft when it came to his girls, especially since Kira was born. She was such a bonny childling, always smiling and babbling, her eyes always had that look of curiosity and wonder about them. So seeing her now, kicking and screaming with soaked red cheeks and watery eyes broke both their hearts. 

Brea looked down at Kira, wriggling and fingers in her mouth, and she couldn’t help feeling like a failure. She was supposed to know how to help her. She should be able to stop her cries. As her mother she should be better. 

“Please Kira… Please stop crying” she pleaded in vain to the infant who continued her wailing. She felt defeated and hopeless. Her lips trembled as she tried to hold back her own tears that threatened to fall. Her baby wouldn’t stop crying… not even for her mother. What was she supposed to do now? 

She felt a hand on her own, and looked up into a pair of soft brown eyes. Kylan’s. He gave her a warm smile, as he gently took the childling from her arms and began to walk over to her little cot which laid beside his own chair. 

It was this little moment of peace that Brea allowed a single tear to fall before quickly wiping them away. Don’t be such a fool… she thought to herself. She tried to reign in her emotions, try to hide the feelings she’d felt so as not to burden anymore. 

But Kylan knew. He always knew. Wise Kylan… she’d thought. She could see he knew from his eyes, as they watched her. He returned to her side, and she could hear Kira in the background, still making a fuss. 

“I-I’m sorry Kylan… I-I don’t kno-” she started, but stopped when she felt his arms wrap around her, and pull her closer. He held her close. He knew what she was going through, he’d felt it himself. As her father, why couldn’t he stop her crying? Stop her pain and make her smile. He knew because he had those same feelings rushing around him. 

“You have nothing to apologise for Brea... “ he felt her return his hug with a tight hold. Her face nuzzled into his neck. They comforted one another. They were each other’s life, their anchor. 

“We’ll get through this… we’re a team” he moved back to look at her, and saw a few more tears had fought their way down her cheeks. He wiped those tears away gently with his thumb and gave her a smile “we always will be… the clever Brea” 

She sniffed and choked out a soft laugh “and wise Kylan…” she finished before looking at him with a more uplifted gaze. Their foreheads touched, and both released a contented sigh as they found solace in one another. 

With a new sense of determination, Brea stood straight and looked over to babe who had now pulled herself up in her cot and looked over to them as she continued her merciless crying. 

“Let’s try your firca again” she takes it from the arm of his chair and passes it to him. He gives her a questioning look before settling down and following suit. Once again, the talents of the song-teller filled the home. The upbeat tune has Kylan swaying slightly from side to side as he plays, his foot tapping in time to the music. 

Kira doesn’t seem phased, only taking the musical melody as a challenge and continues increasing her screams, stamping her little feet with the help from holding the bars. 

“Kira, look” Brea stands in the middle of their sitting room, in full view of the childling “watch mummy, watch” she begins before stepping to the same beat as the tune. She steps to the side. Back again. Steps to the other side and back. She moves her arms, swaying in the air as she steps in time to the beat in a circle. 

The melody quickens, and Brea continues to dance to it’s call. Forward. Backward. Shaking her hips. Flapping her wings. Stepping side to side. It was strange, she started dancing in hopes of distracting the babe, but now she was doing it, she felt like she was in another room… maybe another place. A place free from the screaming and cries.

Wait…

Brea stopped, catching her breath for a moment as she looked over to where the wailing babe was left. Only, there were no more cries. Her little red faced babe had stopped her outburst. She was quiet, except for a few noises. Kira’s eyes remained on Brea, her constant screams now replaced with a bright smile. Her little hands gripped the bars of her wooden cot and she moved up and down, bouncing in place. Her big curious eyes glanced between her mother and father, as he continued playing his firca, a fondness in his eyes. 

She’s dancing… with me… Brea couldn’t stop the sheer gleeful smile and laugh that escaped her lips. Kira joined in with a bubbly laugh of her own, and continued her jiggling and bouncing. Kylan’s eyes glowed with love as he watched his wife and daughter dance to his music, the room felt lighter as their dampened thoughts were pushed away and replaced with a merry tune. 

Brea and Kylan shared a look. A look of achievement and relief. Brea was beyond happy, and continued her dance as before. Now, instead of tearful wails, she could hear the playful babbles and giggles of her little babe. 

The dancing continued until the little one had tired herself out, which didn’t take as long as they first thought. Her cries and dancing had taken a toll, and now little Kira was tucked up in her bed. Brea placed the soft toy fizzgig Deet had made for her beside her sleeping form. The little one’s hands on instinct gripped onto it and brought it close, nuzzling it in her sleep. 

Brea watched her sleep, carefully moving a piece of silver hair that had clung to the little one’s wet cheeks behind her ear. She listened to her breathing, watched as she kicked her feet in her sleep. She wondered if her own mother had days like this. Moments feeling weak and unsure. The thought of her mother made her smile a sad smile, and she began lullaby from before that her own mother sang to her: 

“My darling, dear, as you sleep   
By your side is where I keep   
Waiting for the sun to rise   
And so will end this nightly goodbye” 

“Sleep well my little screamer” she chuckled to herself, as she slowly parted from the childling’s bed and out of her room. She released a long breath. Peace… she couldn’t believe it had come. She looked over to where Kylan was sitting on the rug in front of the hearth, poking the embers of the neglected fire and putting on another log. She smiled at him, how she could do this without him she did not know. She walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder as she sat beside him. She let out another sigh, only this one was content as she relaxed her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and enjoying being with him. 

“It has been a time since I last saw you dance like that” he said with amusement watching as the flames licked at the fresh wood. 

Brea laughed and wrapped her arms around one of his own, snuggling closer to him as she enjoyed the warmth of the fire. “It was all I could think of” she giggled “but it seems she has your dancing skills” she teased him playfully, looking up as his cheeks go slightly red. 

“I-I’m not that bad… am I?” he questioned but the pair soon started laughing it off. Brea relaxed once again into him, smiling to herself. “Thank you for today… I needed that” 

Kylan looked down at her beside him, and he felt his heart thumping as it mostly did whenever Brea was involved. He couldn’t imagine a life without her, his friend, his partner, his love and wife. He was thankful for each and everyday they had together, and he knew she felt the same. They went through the war together… through those hard years afterwards, and now… even through all of that, they remain strong. They remain together. And together, they brought a new life into their world. Into their Thra. 

He placed a kiss on the top of her head, and leaned his own against hers. There they remained, sleep taking hold of them and waiting for the sun to rise. And a new day awaits.


End file.
